wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
TankPoints
What it does TankPoints was created to help myself compare different pieces of tanking gear, because it was difficult to decided at a glance like whether 12 defense is better then 1 dodge. TankPoints can be seen as how much damage you can take before damage reduction, it considers your max health, armor, defense, dodge, parry, block, block value, resilience, crushing blow chance, miss, crit reduction, talents, buffs, stance/forms, and more. Keep in mind though, that higher TankPoints does not make a better tank, it is only a benchmark for survivalbility gear but does not calculate threat. It can not decide for you what you should wear for what boss, but it can provide you with a wealth of information what will hopfully be useful for choosing gear. TankPoints 2.0 is a complete rewrite of my original TankPoints for WoW 2.0 using the Ace2 framework. It has a much improved TankPoints algorithm, intergrates nicely into the character stats dropdown menu, and shows a lot more information then the original TankPoints. 2.0 introduced a new combat ratings system which made it even harder to compare gear, in order to code combat rating support for TankPoints, the exact rating to percentage formula is required which Blizzard didn't give us. Luckly, the author has suceessfully reverse engineered the rating formula for all levels and coded an addon called RatingBuster that converts ratings on item tooltips into percentages. Documentation Read the documentation found here. This includes the feature list, supported addons, slash commands, an explanation of all the math, and the version history. A 'how to' user guide is available here with pictures and clear diagrams. Documentation can also be found in other languages: * Chinese (Taiwan) TankPoints would like to support Spanish, Chinese (Mainland), French, and German, but help is needed. If you can help, please send translation or localization files and they will be included in the next release. Comments You can leave comments about TankPoints on WoW Ace, Curse, and WoW Interface. Where to get it * WoW Ace - Alpha Quality * Curse - Stable release * WoWInterface - Stable release Features * Improved TankPoints Calculator Imporved TankPoints 2.0 formula *Support for all combat ratings including the new resilience stat *Support for block% and block value *Support for crushing blows *Support for combat table and correctly caps off at a total of 100%. :Using Hit < Crushing < Crit < Block < Parry < Dodge < Miss *Support for mob stats: **Mob level - defaults player level 3 **Mob damage **Mob melee crit chance **Mob melee crit bonus **Mob melee miss chance **Mob spell crit chance **Mob spell crit bonus **Mob spell miss chance TankPoints User Interface *Intergrated in to the Character stats dropdown menu *When TankPoints is selected it displays: **TankPoints **Melee Damage Reduction **Block Value **Spell TankPoints **Spell Damage Reduction *TankPoints tooltip: **Your stance **Mob Stats ***Mob Level ***Mob Damage (after damage reduction) ***Mob Crit Chance ***Mob Miss Chance **TankPoints per StatValue - Shows how much TankPoints you gain for each stats with equal item values, because the values below are equal in the item value formula, you can use this data to see what gives the most bang for the buck in terms of item budgets. :*Option to hold down ALT key will show how much TankPoints you gain for each stat point :*Melee Damage Reduction tooltip: ::*Armor Damage Reduction against mob level - Useful because the default armor tooltip only shows the reduction for the same level ::*Mob Level, Player Level ::*Combat Table - Hit damage :::*50% Melee Damage 50% damage :::*75% Melee Damage 25% damage ::*Can manually cycle through all schools by left clicking the stat ::*Reset back to showing the strongest school by right click the stat :*Spell Damage Reduction - Shows your strongest school by default ::*Shows damage reductions for all schools ::*Same click functions as the Spell TankPoints Tooltip Supported class talents and buffs Commands Use /tp or /tankpoints. */tp ** Show help */tp calc ** Toggle calculator */tp mob ** Show mob stats help */tp mob level (-20 - 20) ** Sets the level difference between the mob and you */tp mob damage (0 - 99999) ** Sets mob's damage before damage reduction */tp mob default ** Restores default mob stats */tp mob advanced ** Show advanced mob stats help */tp mob advanced crit (0 - 100) ** Sets mob's melee crit chance */tp mob advanced critbonus ** Sets mob's melee crit bonus */tp mob advanced miss (0 - 100) ** Sets mob's melee miss chance */tp mob advanced spellcrit (0 - 100) ** Sets mob's spell crit chance */tp mob advanced spellcritbonus ** Sets mob's spell crit bonus */tp mob advanced spellmiss (0 - 100) ** Sets mob's spell miss chance */tp player sbfreq (0 - 1000) ** Sets the Shield Block press delay in seconds after Shield Block finishes cooldown Repository * Public URL: svn://svn.wowace.com/wow/tank-points/mainline/trunk * Development URL: svn://user@svn.wowace.com/wow/tank-points/mainline/trunk * Development URL: svn+ssh://svn@svn.wowace.com/wow/tank-points/mainline/trunk